Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 002
は ！！ | romaji = Sono na Wa Manjōme!! | english = Princeton!! | japanese translated = The Name is Manjoume!! | alternate = | chapter number = 2 | japanese release = 2006-01-21 | american release = | uk release = }} "Princeton!!", known as "The Name is Manjoume!!" in the Japanese version, is the second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine on January 21, 2006 and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary The opening of the chapter reveals that some Duel Monsters cards have spirits in them and that Jaden Yuki's "Winged Kuriboh" is one of them, before mentioning that Chazz Princeton has another card with a spirit. Chazz recalls starting Dueling at an early age with his card. He won many junior championships and enrolled in the Academy, being placed into Obelisk Blue upon entry. However, rumors circulated that he had received his placement because of his family's wealth, as Bastion Misawa, the top scorer on the entrance exam, was only placed into Ra Yellow. In order to show that he could win with his own strength, Chazz sealed his card in a box and buried it, deciding to fight alone, and vowed that if he ever lost, he would leave. In the present, Jaden is set to Duel Chazz in an extracurricular duel. Chazz recalls that he initially did not consider Jaden worthy of his attention, despite his winning against Dr. Crowler. One day, Jaden approached him, suggesting that he wanted to pit "Winged Kuriboh" against his card, and when Chazz insulted Kuriboh, Jaden defended it as his "partner." Chazz was surprised at Jaden's description of his card, as well as apparently seeing a spirit behind him. In the course of the Duel, Chazz decides to prove that fighting alone makes him stronger. Jaden recalls that when he saw Chazz duel in the junior tournaments, he seemed to be having fun, but he now appears to be suffering and dueling in anger. Chazz thinks that Jaden cannot be Duel King if he does not sacrifice anything to do so, and declares that he will become Duel King. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Stratos" (1800/300) in Attack Position. He then activates "Hero's Bond", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Ocean" (1500/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. Jaden Sets a card. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Normal Summons "Dragonic Warrior" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Dragonic Contract" to Special Summon "Armored Dragon" (1900/1400) from his deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Dragon Unit Ritual", discarding a card to unite his two monsters and Special Summon "Dragonic Knight" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. "Dragonic Knight" attacks and destroys "Stratos" (Jaden 4000 → 3000). Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.